A conventional electronic part carrying apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei-1-156216 which is constituted as shown in FIG. 5. As shown in this drawing, this apparatus includes: a pressing means 2 for conveying an electronic part A contained in a magazine 1; a stopper 4 for sending the the electronic part A to a work supporting section 3 (elastically installed); a carrying section 7 for horizontally transferring the work supporting section 3 to an inspecting or processing apparatus 6 by the help of a driving source 5; and a chute section 9 for lifting the the carrying section 7 in accordance with the actuations of a driving cam 8.
If the electronic part A is supplied to the work supporting section 3 by the stopper 4, then the work supporting section 3 is moved horizontally and upwardly in accordance with the actuations of the driving source 5 and the driving cam 8, thereby carrying the electronic parts to the inspecting or processing apparatus.
There is known another electronic part carrying apparatus as shown in FIG. 6, and, as shown in this drawing, this apparatus includes: a part supplying device B installed in an inclined posture in order to supply the electronic part A; a carrier member C installed at a side of the part supplying device B in such a manner as to perform reciprocating movements to the left and right; and a loading means D installed above the carrier member C in order to carry the electronic part A.
In the conventional apparatuses as described above, there can be expected convenience in handling the parts to a certain degree. However, if the parts are too large or have irregular shapes, the conventional method is not capable of handling the parts in the upright posture because of the provision of lead frames on the parts. Therefore, if the parts are too large or have irregular shapes, they can not be loaded on the carrying device, but have to be handled manually or by a separate sophisticated apparatus, with the result that the manufacturing cost is increased.